the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyna Ivanova
is the daughter to an awful mother (name unknown) and an unknown father, but much like Embry, she only shares three possibilities. However, she was raised by her biological mother and her step-father in France before escaping her household. Biography Early Life Kyna was born in France merely six years ago, to two abusive parents, or so she thought. They never wanted a child, and the pregnancy that lead to her existence and birth was a complete accident, and a "mistake", like they often said. For some months, they considered giving her up for adoption, but decided against it, and instead, she was turned into their own "slave", forced to do anything there was to do in the house, from the simple chores to the most complicated ones. While a baby, she was simply neglected, especially during meal times, leading her to have a lot of problems during her early years as she rarely got any milk to drink, and as such, her growth was slow, and she was a thin baby. As she started to walk, though she often tripped and was unable to sustain her own weight, she was moved to a small and dark room in the house, with a small bed. The room was rather cold, so she was often sick, either with a fever, or with a cold, and struggled to get warm at night, though the blankets did little to keep the cold away from her bones as she hardly had any muscles to warm her. Less than a year later, she was forced to begin working at her own home, and did all the chores of the day, everyday, with little time to play or do anything proper for a child to do. She was rarely fed, and with the ammount of chores she had to do, she became even thinner, and the modest clothes she got didn't help in anything at all. Her whole body ached, and her stomach was always empty. She was lucky if she could snatch some things from the fridge on the rare times she wasn't being watched or her parents home, and she would hide some food in her room for during the night when not having eaten anything all day. This kind of life went on for two more years, until she turned four. One day, while she was bringing food to her room to her secret hideout in there, her father got in and caught her in the act. Grabbing the girl for an arm, he locked her in a cupboard for a whole week in the dark. When he finally let her out, Kyna was terrified, and covered her face with her tiny hands, fearful of light itself. But that didn't stop him from pulling her out. Placing her back on her dark room, he set her on the bed, and told her to not even dare to move. If she did, he would make it worse. Then, he got his whip, deciding she needed a lesson. He rolled her on her back, ripped her small shirt and whipped her on her back until she was bleeding, the bones nearly visible due to being so thin. Then, he tossed the whip on the floor and watched her closely, unphased by the whimpers and cries of the child lying on the bed. Deciding that it wasn't enough, he rolled her over again, so she was looking at him. Pressing his lips on a fine line, he said she would regret having disobeyed him - and ripped the rest of her clothes.Then, he took advantage of her every night - until one day, while he was out - she ran away with just a few things she managed to gather - and never looked behind. Now, she lives on the streets on her own, and has been for two whole years. Elysian Peace (RP 1) Kyna wasn't present at the masquerade and hasn't had much of a role. She was adopted by Rosaliya shortly after. Twisted Everyway She has yet to make an appearance Physical Appearance Kyna is very small and thin, looking two years younger from her real age due to being starved and neglected. Other than that, her hair is blonde, long and curly, and her eyes of a beautiful bright blue. Even as a human, she has a natural beauty that can be easily enhanced if she ever is changed into a vampire. For this reason, she often has to strive to run away from men on the street that always try to approach from her Wolf Form In wolf form, she will have white fur. Personality & Traits Kyna is very shy, and often stays away from people, not wanting to speak to them at all, remembering what her parents did to her at such a young age until she ran away. If a man approaches enough to reach her face, she begins screaming, as she thinks they will harm her like her father did. If it's a woman, she'll be reluctant, but will do a bit of speaking. Children are okay as they're far too young to do anything, and animals are always welcome as they always try to comfort her. She's lonely, traumatized, and broken, and just wants someone to take her in or put her out of her misery. Wolf Abilities They are yet to be discovered Relationships Embry Call Her half brother. Has yet to meet him. Tiffany Call Her step-mother. Rosaliya Ivanova Her adoptive mother, with whom she lives still. She's also close to her mother's sisters, her aunts. Harmonia and Minx Her cousins. Etymology Kyna is a name of Irish origin and comes from cion , meaning love, affection or esteem. Marie is a French variation of Mary, which in turn comes from Hebrew, meaning bitter. Media Portrayal Kyna is portrayed by Evanna Lynch in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Shifters Category:Original Shifters Category:Original Characters Category:Black Pack Category:Ivanova family